


Seems almost too perfect

by Sihiro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Tongue, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy sex, Skeleton Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sihiro/pseuds/Sihiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry has a quiet night with Blueberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems almost too perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here and of course it's smut. Why wouldn't it be. This is based on the ongoing roleplay between me and my friend, so I apologize if it doesn't make much sense. Oh gosh I just hope this isn't too horrible...
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please, tell me if you hated it or loved it, I'd like to hear it in the comments!

Whenever he looked at Blueberry and that most gorgeus large bump he had, he got increasingly warmer the more he thought about it, eyes keeping on wandering onto it more than he would have liked to admit. He really shouldn't be feeling like this, but he couldn't help but find the sight incredibly appealing. Hot even. Hence why he couldn't keep his fucking hands off Blueberry for even one moment, always finding an excuse to have his hands on him.

Like, he wasn't getting aroused or anything, for once the lewd thoughts keeping away, but he didn't know what to else call this. The sight was just really, really pleasing. Incredibly so. It made his soul soar every time he saw it, something warm blooming in his chest. It really shouldn't affect him like that. He had gone over pregnancy two times now, but this was the first time Blueberry would be the one carrying. The idea was incredibly both hot, and scary. Cherry knew birthing was going to hurt, and if Berry wouldn't have been so insistent telling Cherry he wanted to do this, the Fell would not have ever agreed to it. Even the thought alone already hurt him, but he knew Berry could do it. He was much stronger than his small frame and innocent face gave away. 

Cherry joined his pregnant lover on the couch, shuffling his way right next to him, easily collecting the smaller body under his arm. And instantly as his arm looped around Berry's back, his palm found it's way onto Blueberry's stomach once again, fingers cradling the round bump gently. His possessiveness returned tenfold, Cherry nuzzling his nose onto the side of Blueberry's face, briefly hugging the other close bit tighter. It wasn't needed, they were married goddammit, but he couldn't help but keep the possessive hold on the other, still trying to make it across who he belonged to, even when it clearly wasn't necessary and there were no others around to prove it to.

They had a moment for themselves, both kids already sleeping in their respective rooms. It was pretty late for them to be awake, the parents getting a quiet moment for themselves. Moments like these had started to be rare in between, and Cherry only concluded it would get even increasingly so when their new member of the family was here. Cherry was saddened that they didn't have that much time to themselves like they had years ago, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He had an actual family of his own, and every time he realized that, it humbled him. Cherry wasn't lonely anymore, and hadn't been so for a long time. 

”How was your day love?” Cherry asked quietly, and couldn't help but start kissing the others neck gently, grazing his teeth over the bone. He couldn't keep himself off from the other anymore, having spent all day at work and the evening tending to his pregnant lover and his children. Finally they had a moment just to themselves, and Cherry wasted no time starting to share his attention on Berry. 

Blueberry squirmed under his mouth, baring his neck to give Cherry more room, which he was eager to take.  
”Oh, it was g-good! Took the Arial to the playground for a while, then fetched Calibri from school, t-the usual”, Blueberry stuttered, his breathing hitching as Cherry gently gave his shoulder attention, his mouth moving slowly across the bone. Cherry hummed as an answer, focusing most of his attention at Berry's sensitive bones, starting to inch himself under the other, starting to lift Berry to his lap. 

The other didn't hesitate long, helping himself to the awaiting lap, his back against the broader chest. Berry gave a long sigh as he settled on top of husband, snuggling into him comfortably. Of course, Cherry's hands instantly found their way to the large stomach, his thumbs weaving gentle circles there. Berry's hand rose to cup the larger skeletons cheek, Cherry continuing his mouthing with vigor. He could feel the smaller body tremble on top of him, Blueberry's breathing quickening.  
”Cherry...”, he whispered, head bending to look up on the Fell, blue eyes half-lidded and pleading. 

Cherry didn't answer, taking the others mouth for a deep kiss, parting his teeth to move his tongue to the awaiting mouth, tangling the muscles together. Both had their eyes closed, enjoying the slow and tender kiss. Blueberry's taste was a intoxicating as always, the years not lessening his need for the other one bit. Cherry tangled with Berry's tongue, dominating the sweet magic under his own, sucking on it gently before pulling away, breathless and slightly flushed. It was nothing compared to Blueberry, who's face was bright blue and eyes filled with need. Stars, he looked so gorgeous like this. Hotness pooled onto his soul at the sight, his need for the other rising. 

Cherry took Berry in for another kiss, this time much more hungrier one. His hands rubbed the swell, his right hand starting to inch down, sliding across the skin as it traveled downwards, soon slipping under the hem of Berry's sweats. Cherry wasted no time reaching his goal, his whole palm coming to cup the others sex completely. Blueberry whimpered against Cherry's mouth, his brows furrowing upwards as a shiver was sent up his spine as he squirmed. They couldn't be loud, so for the whole time Cherry planned to keep the other as quiet as possible, the deep kiss swallowing any loud noises Blueberry would let out. Usually Cherry didn't mind, but he really didn't want to get caught by their kids. That would be an awkward conversation that he didn't plan on having for many years still.

”Shh love”, Cherry teasingly whispered, knowing very well that Berry could be little loud, the television obscuring any small sounds, but he didn't want to take any chances. Cherry continued, moving his palm across the warm cunny, rubbing along the rapidly wettening sex up and down in slow movements, making Blueberry mewl softly. Blueberry fixed his position on top of his lover, opening his legs slowly to give Cherry more room.

The taller skeleton made few more languid strokes across the whole cunny, increasing the pressure for a moment until he eased up. Berry tensed slightly as Cherry did so, breathing quickening until he let go, slumping against his lover. Cherry moved his hand bit up, starting to gently toy with the others clit, teasing the sensitive pearl. For a while they did nothing but watched the TV, Cherry's hand working while Blueberry tried to keep his noises down. He rubbed and massaged the nib, running his thumb over it lightly, not forgetting to return to the rest of the cunny from time to time. Slowly he riled the pregnant skeleton up, who was starting to get increasingly restless under his husbands touch, panting and squirming. 

”Cherryyy-” he whined, pitifully pleading as he panted with his mouth open ”p-please, I need-”

”Shh, I know love”, Cherry interrupted, whispering it right to where Blueberry's ear would be, making the other shiver. He slowly started to move his hand bit faster, sliding his hand down and letting his wrist rub along the clit as he moved downwards, rubbing his fingers along the wet walls until he found what he was looking for. He slid his fingers along the cunny, teasing the opening until he let his index finger slide in carefully. 

Blueberry moaned, arching his back, Cherry just smirking to himself as he watched the others face, illuminated by the TVs light. It was contorted into pure bliss, cheeks deeply flushed with his electric blue, mouth parted open and panting audibly. Cherry swallowed thickly, his own arousal starting to rise hotly at the sight. But his touch was unfaltering as he fingered the other, moving the digit back and forth in Berry, soon starting to add a second one as he felt the others walls relaxing around the intrusion. Cherry made few more pumping motions until he pulled away, Blueberry whining pitifully over him at the loss.

”Nooo, please don't-” he pleaded, his hips shifting restlessly at the lost friction, Cherry answering just by chuckling. He could barely keep his voice even, clearly shaken by Blueberry's eager responses.

”Be patient love, I have something better than just my fingers” Cherry whispered, his voice low and sultry. Berry yelped as he suddenly felt something hard digging into his lower back, something very eager pushing against his skin as Cherry let his member come into life. Cherry grunted as his erection pressed against the hot skin, starting to lift the other, Berry soon helping him. As they did so, both of them slowly lowered their respective pants, just enough for Cherry's cock to press against the hot and awaiting cunny.

Cherry shifted his hips, angling himself upwards as Blueberry started to slide himself down to the awaiting member. Cherry's breathing hitched as he felt himself to start slide in, Blueberry's wet opening not giving any problems as the skin gave way for the thick length. Berry keened quietly as he lowered himself, Cherry giving a few experimental lifts of his hips as he did so, the length slowly disappearing into the other.  
”Fuck babe...”, Cherry moaned as the other surrounded him, Berry soon reaching his hilt with a soft sound. Cherry relaxed against the couches back, pulling the other to do so as well. He fixed his hands around the others hips, his fingers digging into the pseudo-skin as he breathed in the familiar smell of Berry.

They didn't hurry moving, just enjoying the full feeling, relaxing at others embrace. But soon enough, Cherry made a small, almost unnoticeable thrust upwards, feeling himself move inside the other. Blueberry let out a small moan, Cherry grunting as he took a steady position, now starting to move with purpose. It was a difficult position, but Cherry didn't plan on doing this the fast way for once, this time content on making small and languid pushes, Blueberry soon joining. 

Together they found a slow and steady pace, enjoying taking their time. Berry mewled and panted, being once again vocal enough for the both of them, Cherry occasionally grunting and his grip on the others hips tightening. Cherry was bit tired after a long day, so for once he didn't have the urge to start speeding up any time soon, perfectly content on their current rhythm. He tossed his head back, feeling his cock sliding across the tight walls, steadily starting to build up his release.

For a while they worked together, not hurrying, enjoying the pleasant feelings coursing through them to their fullest. Suddenly Cherry made a deliberate harsher thrust, making Blueberry cry out quite loudly, the smaller skeleton quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment and distress. They both stilled, freezing to place as they listened if either of the kids had heard it. For while they just listened, but when nothing was heard but their labored breathing and the televisions idle chatter, Cherry suddenly moved himself again, making a rough upwards thrust, Blueberry moaning loudly into his hand.  
”Nhahh- Cherry please-!” he panted quietly, the hand on top his mouth muffling him a bit. Cherry groaned as he started the tortuously slow pace again, taking a steadier position.

”Alright alright”, he breathlessly answered, deciding that it was enough, both of them quite eager to finish this. For a moment Cherry continued there where they had left off, soon starting to add more force behind his movements. Cherry was saddened that he couldn't see Blueberry's face, but he had seen it so many times that he remembered the sight quite vividly. Deeply flushed cheeks, his eyes half open and unfocused, eyebrows knotting upwards and mouth parted open to allow him pant more efficiently. Cherry groaned at the hot mental image, soon entering a fast yet tender pace. But it was not enough to bring him over the edge, and he doubted it was so for Berry either. 

Cherry's face was contorted by concentration and pure need, as he started a faster pace, his goal to let them both finish soon. Blueberry straightened his back as he struggled to keep up with the increasingly unsteady movements, forcefully muffling his loud sounds with his hand at his best ability. Cherry was no better as he panted, his movements starting to become jerky as he started to near his release.

It soon became too much, Cherry pressing himself against the couches back almost forcefully, his head lightly sweaty and his frame trembling.  
”Soon love” was Cherry's only warning as he tried to ease up a bit, to prolong the sweet torture by few seconds. But it seemed like Blueberry was having none of it, adding to the brisk pace by starting to roll his hips downwards more deeply, something that Cherry in his position wasn't able to do as effectively as his husband. Cherry moaned rather loudly, feeling the tight walls pressing against his moving cock harshly, finally becoming too much. 

With a grunt he finally spilled over, letting out a relieved moan as he came inside Berry, making few harsher thrusts and his hand shooting back to the sensitive clit, to help Berry release by giving the sensitive magical flesh few brisk strokes. And that he did, crying softly into his hand as he climaxed, his inner walls tightening around Cherry's cock. Cherry slumped against the couch as he started to relax with a small happy sigh. Blueberry was no better than him, tensed on top of his husband and shivering hard, starting slowly to relax.

Soon enough he fell to lie against his lover again, content sigh leaving the smaller body as he snuggled closer to Cherry. The larger frame lifted his hands on top of Berry, nuzzling his cheek to the top of Berry's head, enjoying the warm and blissful afterglow. His hand cradled the round stomach once again, suddenly feeling someone kick his hand quite hard.

”Oh, it seems someone is quite excited too”, Cherry chuckled as he rubbed his hand along the spot, earning himself another kick. Cherry's soul practically melted at the feeling, and not just because he was still very high because of his release, but it could be partly blamed too.

”Well can you blame him, I think you woke him up”, Blueberry chuckled tiredly, letting out a small 'oof' as the child continued to move restlessly, creating quite an interesting sight as the skin moved and bended under Cherry's hand, tiny foot keeping on kicking him. Blueberry looked like he was about to burst any day now, and Cherry could swear the kid had started to become increasingly restless. Something that stressed Cherry more as the time went on.

”You know me, I just couldn't keep myself away from such a hot sight”, Cherry chuckled and leaned down to kiss his lover tenderly on the mouth, hearing the other giggle and hum affirmatively. 

Cherry was perfectly content on sitting there, still inside the other, but he supposed it was time for him to pull away.  
”Lift yourself bit up love”, Cherry said as he started to pull himself away, hissing lightly at the feeling of his deflating cock sliding along the hot walls. Berry lifted himself, a sigh leaving him at the feeling, Cherry's juice-coated cock soon free of the hot cavern. He let the magical appendage disappear, hands coming up to lift his pants back up, soon doing the same for Blueberry. 

His hand brushed along the cunny, finding it to be dripping with their combined juices. Berry seemed to have noticed it too, Cherry watching his face contort in disgust at the small mess they had made. Cherry had no problems with it, but as the neat freak he was, Blueberry would have none of it. He began to lift himself up, bit difficultly so as there was a very large pregnant belly in the way and his pants still unlifted.

”Oh no you don't”, Cherry said as he saw how difficulty the other was rising up ”I'll go get you a towel, just stay here”, he said as he rose from the couch when he had enough room, gently pushing Berry back down.  
”Thank you”, Blueberry said as he settled down to the edge of the couch, careful not to lay his bare cunny on the fabric in fear of staining it.

It didn't take long for Cherry to come back, gesturing for his husband to lean back as he creaked the others legs open, gently wiping the mess they had made. As per usual Berry was blushing because of his revealing position, his body language embarrassed. He wiped the towel across the sensitive cunny, even bit teasingly so, but he didn't try starting anything again. Not yet. 

”There we go”, Cherry hummed as he straightened his back, his eyes locked on the swell. He wasn't one to be sappy, but he couldn't help himself and crouched in front of Blueberry, laying a kiss right to the middle of his large stomach. Cherry let his teeth press against the fabric of Blueberry's shirt, feeling the skin bend under his mouth as he hummed contently. Earning himself a swift kick in the chin.

”Ow”, Cherry chuckled as he pulled away, rubbing his jaw in mock pain, Blueberry bursting into laughter.

”I guess I deserve that”, he chuckled as he pulled up, joining Blueberry in the couch again. He settled to lie in the couch, opening his lap as an invitation as Berry had risen up to fix his sweats, soon following the call to lie on top of his husband. Cherry tried to cover his small oof as Berry lied against him, keeping himself quiet as the much heavier body lied on top of him, knowing very well that Berry may have some doubts about his self-image. Though, he had more confidence in him that most combined so it shouldn't be a problem. 

Still, he kept quiet, shifting himself to lie on the couch, finding a good position for the both of them. Berry's head was propped against his shoulder, lying perfectly there, his hand across the top of his belly, other one grasping Cherry's. And as per usual, Cherry's left hand was a top of his lovers stomach, rubbing idle circles there as they both started to relax. 

It didn't take long for Cherry to start nodding off, Blueberry still wide awake. He was a endless well of energy, and undoubtedly the inability to move around as much in his state must have been quite annoying. Having excess energy, Blueberry lied there completely awake, just happy to just be there with his lover, enjoying the quiet moment. It took a while for the kid to start calming down again, having woken up because his parent was having intense feelings, soon easing as when Blueberry started to calm down. 

Even though Cherry seemed to be somewhere between here and sleep, he never stopped moving his hand, and Berry could almost burst from the happiness. He snuggled deeper into the body under him, contently feeling the others warm bones against his back, his chest rising as he breathed lightly. Berry bended his head back, watching Cherry's peaceful face. It was stark difference to his usual scowly expression, weird seeing him rest so calmly, expression soft.

”I can feel your eyes on me”, Cherry said and surprised Blueberry a bit, who had been expecting for him to be asleep. He chuckled and peered under one eye, smirking at the blushing body over him. 

”Sorry. You just, looked so happy...”, Berry mumbled, settling back to his original position and averting his eyes from the other.

”Maybe it's because I am”, Cherry said quietly after a while, his attention on the TV, knowing very well he was softly blushing. He had always been bad at admitting his feelings, and he still was. A soft sniffle brought his attention back down, Blueberry's watery eyes meeting him.

”What are the waterworks for love?”, Cherry chuckled, though bit nervously. 

”I-I'm just so happy to hear that”, Berry said with a clearly wobbly voice, laughing nervously and wiping his eyes with his palms hastily.

”Sorry, I'm being emotional again”, he laughed it off, sniffling once more before taking a deep, shaking breath. Cherry just smiled, leaning down to peck on Berry's head, his teeth landing with a soft clink.

”There is no need to apologize”, Cherry chuckled, comfortable silence falling between them, interrupted by few silent sniffles as Blueberry calmed himself down. For a while they just enjoyed other's silent company, feeling and listening the other. 

”Don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed”, Cherry said after a while, just as he started to yawn, blinking the small tears that it brought. It was hard to focus on anything but the warmth over him, making him very content and sleepy.

”Oh, I'm gonna stay here for a while. I don't really feel that tired”, Blueberry said, starting to move away with small difficulty from over Cherry, allowing him to rise up ”I've spent most of the day sitting so-” Berry shrugged, scooting over for the same warm spot that the larger frame had just occupied. Cherry stood up, watching the other for a moment with a pondering look. He was pretty beat, but not that tired...

”You know, I know the perfect way to get you tired...”, he smirked, looking at the other with a certain hungry look, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. 

”Cherry!” Berry flashed blue and pushed Cherry towards their bedroom ”just go sleep”, he laughed nervously, but Cherry didn't hear a no, so he just snickered and retreated to the bathroom, tossing the dirtied towel in the clothes bin before retreating to their bedroom. 

He settled in to his side of the bed, laying himself completely bare of clothes. It held a double meaning, as sometimes it was nice to sleep in the nude sometimes, and Cherry felt like feeling the other on his bones properly today. Cherry settled in, snuggling into the sheets and pulling the warm cover over him. It took a small while, but eventually he heard the door open and close quietly, heavy steps soon trailing to the bed. Cherry felt the mattress dip under his weight, Blueberry starting to remove his clothes. Cherry moved to lie on his side, leaning his head into his hand.

”Changed your mind?”, Cherry asked huskily, the pregnant skeleton tensing. He didn't say anything, bright blush still very apparent, but after few quickened breaths he briskly nodded. Cherry wasted no time getting up and scooting close to his husband, sitting right behind him. 

Berry had already gotten his shirt off, giving Cherry space to work with. Slowly he dragged his palms against the others sides, slowly starting from his hips. He teased the skin as he went, blunt claws dragging along the sensitive skin, making the body under them shiver lightly. He went along the sides, thumbs teasing into the bumps edges, but he focused on getting slowly to the others ribs, letting his fingers dig as deep into the gaps between the bones as much as he could until the magic would get in the way. Cherry started to tease the others neck, teeth ghosting over the sensitive bones. He just hovered close, barely touching while his right hand sneaked across the others chest, blunt claws teasing the sternum. 

Blueberry was still under his touches, his breathing having quickened, occasional small shivers traveling though him. He had closed his eyes almost completely, enjoying the tender attention shared on his body. He wanted to lean against Cherry, but that wouldn't let much room for him to mouth his neck, so instead he just slightly leaned on the opposite direction, baring his neck for the other in purpose. Cherry took the space immediately, mouth closing over the smooth bones, nuzzling and lapping.

Blueberry's breathing increased sharply at that, and he started to feel rather heated already. They had their lazy sex on the couch, which had only seemed to wake Cherry's sexual appetite even more. He didn't want to burden his lover this late to the pregnancy, so their alone adult time had grown bit more sparse than usual, Cherry wanting to give room for the other. But, when he finally had the other, his thirst couldn't be quenched.

Blueberry wasn't complaining. He was just as ready as Cherry, and while he didn't have the mood for this as often as usual nowadays, when they did go at it, he was just as eager as ever. He was always as eagerly responding to Cherry's tantalizing touches, and this was no different. They had the night for themselves, and they were going to use it to its fullest. 

Blueberry let out a moan as Cherry laid a small tender bite, lapping to the spot afterwards. Both of them were starting to feel quite hot, warmth pooling into their bodies as arousal started to settle in. Cherry wanted to ravage the other, but he knew he had to be careful, one very large baby bump hindering his plans a bit. Speaking of which.... Cherry let his hands rub along the sternum, starting to travel down on the others chest, claws dipping into the cracks and making Berry shiver at the feeling and the soft clacking sound.

Slowly his hand traveled lower, soon leaving the ribs and moving onto the magic skin. His hand glided over the warm blue magic tenderly, Cherry lightening his touch a bit the closer he got to the bump, and soon his palm was once more where it always found itself to be. Cherry peered over the others shoulder, letting Berry press himself fully against his bones, thin pupils watching intently at the mound and the hand that was cradling it.

He couldn't express his feelings, the choking sensation that he got over his soul, tightening him into its warm and happy feeling. For a moment he just stayed there, almost choking up, opening his mouth to say the words that he would never get out properly, instead letting a smirk wash over his face and hide away the tender expression, covering his moment of weakness. 

”Sorry kiddo, but I must keep your papa awake for a moment longer”, he chuckled instead, hiding any traces of his softer moment by a humorous tone that seemed bit shakier than usual. Cherry started to slide away from the bed and moving around the other, his feet founding the floor as he brought himself in front of the blushing smaller skeleton, who peered at him under lustful eyes. The sight alone seemed to spike his arousal, Cherry closing in on the other, leaning close. But he didn't do anything else yet than taking Berry for a kiss, that was eagerly responded. 

Cherry wanted to move to the main event already, but first he had to get rid of the offending pants that Blueberry was still wearing. He broke the skeleton kiss, leaning down, hands coming to the others hips, fingers closing teasingly slow around the hem of his pants. Blueberry gulped a bit, leaning down on his elbows, lowering himself to lie against the bed as he lifted his hips up, allowing for Cherry to start slipping the garment down. 

Cherry licked his non-existing lips hungrily as the sex was starting to reveal itself under the sweats as he sensually inched the pants down, letting his fingers tease the bone as he traveled lower, soon pulling the thick fabric over the others ankles and tossing the pants somewhere on the floor. Berry grumbled at him, but did not say anything.

”Go lie on the bed”, Cherry chuckled and Berry did as told, the Fell deciding to be nice and folded the pants somewhat clumsily next to the others shirt. He listened the bed creak and the fabric shuffle under the other, the large gap feeling like there was miles and miles of distance between them. Cherry soon eagerly followed the other, two sets of eyes locking into each other as Cherry started to approach, pupils never leaving the other. 

Blueberry gulped and squirmed under the almost predatory gaze, feeling very exposed under the intense look. His blush only increased as Cherry crawled near his legs and seemed to stop over his cunny, getting a very good idea what the other had in mind. His breathed quickly at the idea, the mental images running wild in his mind as he could vividly remember how the other tongue felt on him.

”Please Cherry...”, he panted, very eager to feel the other in his cunny. 

”Needy aren't we? I haven't even started yet and already you're pleading”, Cherry said lowly as he settled over the warm already slightly wet cunny. He was impatient to get to work, to fill the other with his length, but he could never pass up an opportunity like this. Blueberry tasted intoxicating, Cherry not wasting every opportunity to share attention on the others tasty cunt. 

Cherry lowered himself, his body disappearing behind the pregnant belly, his breathing ghosting softly over the hot puffy skin. Slowly he approached the thing, letting his long tongue come to life, pressing the magic muscle against the sensitive clit. The response was immediate, Blueberry mewling softly and needily, his pelvis shifting a bit as he arched his back lightly. Cherry wasted no time getting into work, tenderly starting to lap gently over the cunny, starting to rile the other up. He lapped the outer lips, using only minimal amount of pressure, slowly moving up and down along the sex. 

Cherry worked there, slowly starting to increase the pressure, leaving licking over the lips for more precise work. Slowly the wide movements started to turn into precise ones, tongue diving deeper to the middle. His whole head bobbed as he worked, lapping up the increasing wetness as Blueberry started to get very aroused, panting and moaning above him. It brought a flash of smugness and pride into Cherry's soul, seeing how the other enjoyed greatly his touches. It fueled his touches more which started to get increasingly hungrier and deeper, Cherry's hand soon joining. His fingers found the clit, starting to massage the sensitive pearl gently, as Cherry teased the cunny, tugging the puffy lips gently with his teeth.

Berry was not faring well under such touches, as he was mewling loudly under the movements, starting to feel the familiar edge building up. And Cherry of course was having the time of his life. Cherry adored to do this to Blueberry, to hear him completely lose himself because of him. Berry was starting to get increasingly louder, now free to let the moderately loud noises escape, their bedroom walls obscuring his vocalizations.

Cherry nibbled carefully on the others lips, teeth grazing over the sensitive magical flesh, soon Cherry abandoning it. Slowly he let his tongue tease the opening, until he pressed his face closer, and started to coax his tongue in. Berry wailed softly over him as Cherry started to work, letting his long tongue tease the walls with varying movements. He swirled it around, making small thrusting movements, tongue slipping deeper and deeper into his husband. 

”Cherryyy- Hahhh ha- P-please-”, Berry panted and whined, arousal coursing hotly through him, every small movement that the other made feeling like sweet, sweet torture. He was so close and yet so far, in the verge of tipping over. Cherry just hummed, granting Blueberry his relief and started to fasten his motions. The finger on his clit was no longer a light touch, but now firmly massaged the nib, rubbing and teasing the magic. Berry arched his back, moaning long and high, needing just a small push over the edge anymore.

Cherry granted this by trying to find the others sensitive area, pushing his head fully against the cunny, slipping his tongue in as deep as he could. It was not as good as his cock would be, but it granted Blueberry the orgasm he was craving for. The body under him tensed and quivered, Berry's mouth open to a silent scream, Cherry pulling himself free from the warm cavern. But he did not stop completely, abandoning the inner walls and the clit, but going back to licking over the hot lips. He lapped any juices that the climax had released, savoring the intoxicating taste of the others wetness on his tongue. So sweet and delicious, yet holding a small tangy surprise to it. Cherry continued all the while until Berry started to calm down, his back returning to the mattress, and the Fell gave few more easing laps before pulling away. 

He climbed over the trembling frame, careful of the belly, instantly going for a kiss. He coaxed the other to part his teeth and allow his cumcoated tongue in, clashing them together. Berry moaned at his own taste, shivering from both the lewdness of the act and the tantalizing combination of their natural flavors. It was addicting. For a moment they did nothing but explored their mouths, Cherry dominating the other, wresting with the muscle surprisingly tenderly. 

He didn't know about Blueberry, but his arousal was still very much there, the small break allowing it to calm down from a full blown heat into a comfortable simmer, waiting to be brought back to life. Berry was still very much ready to go, just as eager as before. He was somewhat calm, mind still swimming at the post-orgasm haze, his soul soaring with happiness and content. But he did not want to sleep yet, knowing very well Cherry was still quite aroused, his cheeks flushed and eyes filled with lust. Who was he to deny his lover of his share?

Blueberry lifted his hands to Cherry's sides, and started to gently push him sideways, coaxing him to move to his side of the bed and lie down. And he did so, watching that he did not hit the swell as he moved sideways, the two of them swiftly switching places, now Blueberry being the one watching down. The large belly was bit on the way, but Berry managed to sneak his hand down to Cherry's pelvis, starting to rub the bone hard there, coaxing for Cherry to let his length appear. The rough strokes riled the already very aroused skeleton pretty fast, and it didn't take but a few moments for his magic to concentrate, springing into life even without Cherry deliberately summoning it. He let out a ragged groan, as the air hit his sensitive cock, the eager thing almost throbbing in its eagerness. It was not at its full attention, so Blueberry wrapped his hands around the thick length, pumping it few times. 

Cherry moaned as the delicate hands stroked him, giving him some relief. Soon enough it was almost achingly hard, Blueberry retreating his hand to join the other to balance himself. Blueberry peered down and gulped a bit, starting to lower himself on the awaiting member, both of their breathing hitching as the tip touched the wet entrance, and started to slowly slid in as Berry continued to lower himself.

”Stars Berry-”, Cherry gasped as he felt himself be enveloped by the hot and wet cavern, Berry trembling as his oversensitive walls were rubbed by the red magic, and continued to do so the lower he went. 

”Fuck, always so hot and tight”, Cherry babbled as he was lost to the sensations, resisting the urge to start moving already. It felt like an eternity, an sweet eternity that came too soon as Blueberry reached the end of the length, Cherry soon completely hilted inside his husband. Both adjusted to the feeling, Blueberry fixing his position so he was sitting comfortably on top of the larger body, shuffling his hips as he searched for a good spot for his legs, the small movements sending flashes of pleasure through Cherry, who was eager to get moving. But this was a good position for the top one to be in control, so while he made few thrusts, he couldn't get enough room for his movements. But this at least gave him an excellent view of his very pregnant husband, who's eyes were closed in ecstasy and his mouth parted open as he panted. 

Blueberry could feel the other staring at him, and knowing that his lover was looking at him still made him blush even after all this time. He moved his head sideways, peering under half-closed eyes at the other, electric blue eyes looking at the red ones softly. Cherry's face was so peaceful yet so hungry, that it made Berry's soul leap lightly. He experimentally moved his hips forwards, thrusting forward once, seeing how Cherry's fanged mouth parted open and a quiet moan escaped. Wanting to see, hear and feel the other, Blueberry started to move slowly. Cherry was on the case immediately, starting to move his own waist according to Berry's. 

Blueberry started a steady pace, one to be just the perfect middle-way between fast and slow, which Cherry eagerly followed. It was late into the night already, and especially Cherry was tired, so even Blueberry didn't bother making this too long. Slowly he started to fasten up, rocking the bed with their combined movements. Berry slowly started to abandon the fast and shallow pushes for a deeper and slower ones, dragging the cock inside him even further. The uneven surface felt like heaven across his tight walls, soon reducing the both of them into panting messes, Berry moaning and mewling rather loudly, while Cherry just panted and let out an occasional low groan.

Soon enough, Cherry was starting to be in the verge of his release, his corresponding movements starting to grow jerkier and unsteady as he struggled to keep up with Berry without spilling already.

”Love, I can't hold- ngah- much longer-”, Cherry hissed between pants, his movements growing wide and brisk. 

”Just c-cum then”, Blueberry answered, not as close to his own as Cherry, having bit trouble finding his own release. But he didn't mind much, as his main focus was to bring Cherry some relief. But the other skeleton had noticed that Berry wasn't as far gone as he would've liked, still very much coherent. And that would not do. So he held himself back as much as he could, reducing the movements just a bit so it wouldn't threaten him tipping over any second, and started to search for the others sensitive spot again. His hand joined the search, starting to stimulate the others clit as accurately as he could between the grinds. Berry gasped in surprise, a high wail escaping him, his arousal spiking hotly at the added touch.Cherry pretty much knew where the other sensitive area was, so he spent no time angling his hips just at the right direction as he slammed himself up sharply. 

Reaction was instantaneous as Blueberry suddenly cried hard at the strong stimulation, coming for the third time that day. The walls around Cherry's cock tightened, and he made few rough thrusts upwards until it was finally too much for his aching cock, and he spilled hard inside the other. He rode the shots out, the hot walls milking him free, relief and contentment taking over him. Soon he stilled completely with Blueberry, who was panting hard, his eyes unfocused as he sat there. 

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door, seeming almost timid. Both skeletons stilled, completely frozen in place, and Blueberry slapped his hand on his mouth in mortification. He had screamed hadn't he? Cherry's look confirmed it, and they hastily started to move.

”Just a second dear”, Cherry said bit shakily as he let his length disappear as Berry pulled himself up, moving his way to his side of the bed, pulling his pajama close and putting it on quickly, same with Cherry. He scrambled away from the bed, tossing his pajama on as he approached the door, taking hold of the handle with a deep inhale. He shared a look with Blueberry, looking at that the other was ready, who nodded as he settled under the covers as Cherry opened the door.

Arial stood there, looking fearful and bit apologetic, hugging her small bunny plushie close to her chest.  
”I heard a scary noise...”, was all she said as she shuffled in place, and Cherry could hear a small noise of embarrassment come from the bed. 

”Can I come sleep with you?” Arial looked at his father with wide and fearful eyes, making Cherry expression melt. There was no way he was going to deny his daughter the solace she was looking for. 

”Of course sweetie”, he said softly as Arial lifted her hands in a plead to pick her up, which Cherry did with no hesitation. The small body hugged his neck as best as she could with her bunny in the way as Cherry looked to the hallway for a moment until he closed the door quietly. It seemed like Calibri was still fast asleep, having pretty much inherited Cherry's ability to sleep through everything.

Cherry lowered the small body to the middle of their bed, Arial spending no time climbing under the covers, her previous fear very much forgotten now that she was in the protection of her fathers. Blueberry was still very much blue on the face, still looking very embarrassed, knowing very well what the 'scary noise' was. 

Cherry tried to keep his face serious, but he couldn't hold off the amusement off completely, smiling widely at the others dilemma. Cherry joined them on the bed, throwing the covers over him and settling into the warm bed as Arial did the same, hugging her bunny close to her chest, falling asleep almost immediately between her parents. 

Cherry waited for a moment until the kid was fast asleep, and couldn't hold off the laughter anymore. He snickered as quietly as he could, looking Blueberry with very clear amusement.  
”Scary noise huh?”

”Oh shut up”, Berry grumbled quietly, though there was a sliver of good natured humor in his tone, and he gave Cherry's shin a light kick. He chuckled at that, settling into his covers and tried to find sleep that came easily to him as always.

**Author's Note:**

> That was too close.


End file.
